The Contractor will serve as a Coordinating Center under a multi-center epidemiologic study in Hispanic populations to determine the role of acculturation in the prevalence and development of disease, and to identify risk factors playing a protective or harmful role in Hispanics with in the established cohort. This will include Visit 2 and annual follow-ups.